Morning Jog
by Souljah and a Gentleman
Summary: Sometime's a normal exercise routine isn't normal, especially when fate has other ideas. SuzunaxSena Fluff and stuff


**Summary: **Sometime's a normal exercise routine isn't normal, especially when fate has other ideas. SuzunaxSena Fluff and stuff

**Disclaimer** : All rights to Eyeshield 21 and the characters belonging to the series are the property and creation of Yusuke Murata.

* * *

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*** the disruptive noise of the alarm clock filled the homely dorm room. The occupant stirred, silencing the alarm or so she believed. As she rolled over to settle into her slumber once again, the alarm broke the peaceful calm of the early morning once more. With a sigh, she turned to face the alarm clock and with eyes still laden with sleep she looked in its direction this time successfully turning off the alarm.

"The first day is always the hardest" she muttered to herself. Letting out another sigh, she removes herself from her covers and finds the proper attire to combat the morning air. She still didn't think her attire was enough as her body shuddered when the morning air greeted her as the door opened. Throwing her hoodie over for her head for cover, rubbing her hands together for one last attempt at warmth and then breathing into them, she started her task.

'Through the hall, two laps around the track, past the literature fields and back. Should be able to finish this before the early birds begin to stir. More importantly, before class starts.'

The young woman huffed, her breaths visible due to the morning air. As the path in front of her merged she looked to the left and saw that she was not alone. Hoping not to break her stride she sped up to get in front of the individual. Feeling a little proud of herself, she kept the increased pace feeling confident that she could maintain it throughout her routine. After a few minutes, she began to hear footsteps behind her and before she could look to see who was coming behind her, the individual she passed previously returned the favor. The similarly hooded individual began to increase the distance the between them and in what felt like an instant the stranger had disappeared from view and their footsteps could not be heard.

'Show off'

The young woman continued her routine, all the while looking to see if she could catch a glimpse of the runner who passed her. At the completion of her route, she was unable to catch a glance of the stranger once again.

The following morning…

***BEEP**BEEP**BEEP***  
"I stand corrected, the second day is always the hardest."

Ignoring the aches caused from the previous morning's run, she stumbled out of bed and donned her attire once again. This time she put on gloves, learning from her past mistakes. When the door opened, the shock from the chill was less as her body was prepared for the blast.

'Let's go'

The young woman set out on the same path as last, her breath once again visible in the morning air. The same as the day before she heard the footsteps of another as the paths were about to merge. She increased her pace, ensuring that she would get ahead of the person once again. Compared to the day before, her pace was quicker. She crossed the point where the stranger from yesterday passed her on the path. A smirk adorned her face as she felt the loss from the race that was not a race was avenged. Unfortunately, the smirk did not stay long as she heard footsteps from behind her once again. Before she could accelerate, she looked to her left and the stranger was on her shoulder and in a matter of moments he was in front of her. In an attempt to thwart a repeat of yesterday morning, she accelerated but once again the results were the same. The hooded stranger once again disappeared from in front of her. She completed her routine and same as the day before, there was no sign of the person. She simply scoffed and returned to her dorm room to begin preparation for the day ahead.

The next morning…

***BEEP**BEEP**BEEP***

The hand of the young woman came out more vigorously than the days prior. In a flash, her clothes were on and she was out the door. This wasn't going to be a day for warm-ups or for a paced jog. The blue haired woman started her route, her pace at the maximum she could sustain for her journey. As she came across the intersection she heard no footsteps, and she could see no traces of the stranger's breath in the morning air. She knew this wasn't the time to get distracted. Her vision focused on the path ahead, she was monitoring her breathing making sure it stayed even yet deep. The first time she was overtaken, she passed that spot and after a few minutes the second spot was behind her. She wasn't ready to relax, she wanted to at least reach the track before she adjusted her pace. This was her plan, but that plan quickly fell apart. Her ears perked as the sound of footsteps came from behind her. The noise getting louder and louder with what felt like every second that passed. Like a hunted animal hearing the approaching steps of a predator she began to accelerate but the footsteps only continued to get louder. Her hairs stood on end, she could feel goosebumps start to form on her skin. She didn't need to turn her head as she knew he was right behind her. Then out of the corner of her eye, she could see the hooded figure. Her eyes followed him as he moved from the side, to in front of her and then once again disappearing from in front of her. She tried to maintain her pace for a few more minutes, hoping to at least capture the site of the stranger once again. Feeling her legs begin to grow heavier, she slowed down to ensure she could complete her route. Now back at the entrance to her dorm, breathing harder and deeper than the day before. She couldn't think of anything to say, but she was upset. This was a feeling that she didn't want, and she was determined to get rid of.

The next day…

***BEEP**BEEP**BEEP***

The blue haired shot up out of bed. Clothes on, door open and like a caged beast she burst through the door.

'Not today'

She raced down the path, she was going to keep pace today. This was going to be the day that she kept him behind her. This was her drive; this was her goal but today was not when her goal would be accomplished. First point, second point and then the third. She passed these markers still in the lead but she heard those familiar footsteps and in the same familiar fashion the stranger passed her by.

The day after….

***BEEP**BEEP**BEEP***

'UGH!'

***BEEP**BEEP**BEEP***

'You've got to be kidding me'

***BEEP**BEEP**BEEP***

'What the hell!'

***BEEP**BEEP**BEEP***

"DAMMIT!" she exclaimed, this was the seventh consecutive day of her attempting to beat this mysterious runner and it was the seventh day she was over taken. The young woman was getting more frustrated, she knew it wasn't an official race. She knew that the stranger probably had no idea how much he was getting under her skin. She knew that he probably wasn't even aware of how much of her pride as a marathon runner, and former track star that he was hurting. The fact that he wasn't even aware of her, that was the most infuriating part of it all. Through the frown caused by frustration an idea sparked in her head. Then the frown turned into a smirk, a smirk that could be said to have a hint of mischievous intent.

The following day….

***BEEP**BE...**

The alarm was silenced and she was off. She threw off her covers, her clothes she put on with militaristic precision. Today was not another run, today was war. As she reached on top of her closet she grabbed a box, a box that would glow and a soundtrack of awe would play in the background if she was in a movie. This box contained her secret weapon, she didn't want to resort to this method but he forced her. She slid her feet into her inline roller skates, with familiarity she flipped all of the latches securing the wheeled contraption to her feet. With pads on, helmet strapped and goggles worn, she was ready for war. Out the door, like a bat out of hell she began skating along the path.

'Intersection…clear. Point 1…clear…. Point 2…clear…Point 3…. clear…. Point 4…clear…. Point 5…clear…. Point 6…clear.' As the track stadium came into view, the feeling of victory began to dawn on the young woman. A smile of joy started to come across her face, but that was wiped completely off her face as she heard footsteps. Each step filling her heart with dread.

'How is he even able to keep up?'

She didn't have time to find the answer for this question, the track was ahead and she needed to get there before him. She increased her speed, the sound of her wheels hitting the pavement echoing in the early morning air. She couldn't hear his footsteps anymore but she knew he was there, he was always there and with the entrance in sight she wasn't going to let him beat her. As it got closer and closer, she could feel the anxiousness building in her and as she crossed the threshold to the track.

"YES!" she exclaimed, she moved a few more feet and then spun around to face the stranger. She stood there panting, with a smile across her face but after a few seconds passed she was starting to wonder if she went too far ahead of him.

'Wait, don't tell me he didn't come into the track today.' She skated slightly towards the entrance and then peeked out. She waited for another minute but there wasn't anybody, no sight or sound of the stranger. She crossed her arms, and huffed. She was slightly disappointed that she wasn't able to bask in the glow of victory in front of the stranger.

"Excuse me."

If she could, she would have jumped out of her skin from the fright. Due to being startled she lost her balance slightly, but the quick reactions of the stranger caught her by the hand and steadied her. The blue haired woman was finally see the face of the mystery man she was racing against. Under his hoodie was a slim but muscular face, and a kind set of brown eyes stared back as her.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem, it's my fault for being frightened like that."

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, concern could still be heard in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Glad to hear you're well. Apologies for the scare once again."

"Apology accepted."

The stranger bowed and then started to jog off. The young woman was taken back slightly by the pleasing features of the strangers face. She was slightly mesmerized by his kind but strong tone, and felt that she was basking in a comforting, aura of confidence that he exuded. She couldn't see it but the stranger turned around and was jogging in place watching her.

"Excellent time this morning. You almost had me."

'Wait…' the thoughts began to process in her head. 'This morning…that means he knew.' She turned to look at him, but he was nowhere to be seen. 'Hold on, almost had me. He said I almost had him…that means he still beat me. Hold up, he was behind me…which means he was in the stadium already. No, I'm sure that I beat him. Unless he took the north entrance...he didn't…oh my god he did.'

"DAMMIT!" she screamed.

Her scream caused the still roosting birds to fly into the sky as her frustration echoed through the morning air.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah feels good to just write something again. Started to read the Eyeshield 21 manga again the other day and this popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Might continue this, might leave it as a one shot...it really helped to get the rust off so i might just continue for a few more chapters then get back to working on When One Ends.


End file.
